


Gold Bands

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Frottage, Hangover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Dean wakes up terribly hungover and not remembering what happened the night before.





	Gold Bands

Pounding.  The pounding in his head needed to stop, right now. 

Dean groaned as he sat up, his hand going to his head to keep it from spilling out of his eyeballs.  God, he hadn’t had a headache this long in who knows when, and…

Oh crap, he thought, launching out of bed to find the bathroom.  Luckily he didn’t have to go far, taking a few steps before throwing himself toward the toilet to retch.

Not just a headache, he realized.  Complete and total hangover.  Great.

He kept his eyes as closed as possible against the light of the world while he flushed and hobbled to the sink, rinsing his mouth and face.  The water felt good on his skin, like it was already cleansing him of the bad decisions he’d obviously made last night.

What had even happened?

He found his bathroom kit on the side of the sink and dug out a couple of asprin, dry swallowing them before drinking water from the sink using his hands.  More water splashed on his face improved him a bit more before he eyed the shower in the mirror.

This was a much nicer place than they usually stayed, the shower was large and had glass walls.

And the showerhead looked _perfect_.

What better to help a hangover go away than take a nice, hot shower with perfect water pressure?

Soon enough Dean was stepping inside, the pressure indeed perfect and the water the exact right temperature.  For a while he just stood beneath the spray, letting the water fall over his body and rinse the hangover from his cells.  He would have stayed there forever, if he hadn’t noticed something strange.

His left hand – his ring finger.  There was a gold band there that hadn’t been there before.  Dean squinted at it, the water still spraying down on him.  It was plain and simple, but it was definitely new.  It didn’t have any sigils or symbols on it for protection, like much of his other jewelry.

Where’d he gotten it?

He twirled it around his finger a few times, trying to place the ring, before sighing and continuing with his shower.  He was already feeling much better, the combination of asprin and hot water working magic.  There was only one other thing that could make him feel right as rain again – breakfast.

Dean finished his shower and grabbed a towel, pat-drying his body before wrapping it around his waist securely.  He headed back into the main room, heading straight for the dresser that held the television and hotel services binder.

He’d almost gotten so far as to open the binder to see if they had menus for local places (or even room service) when his eyes fell on the other paper laying on the dresser.

MARRIAGE LICENSE it read, in scripted capital letters.  Dean’s eyes widened and he looked at the simple gold band on his finger again.

 _Oh God_ …

A groan sounded from the bed behind him and the hair on the back of Dean’s neck stood straight.  Whoever it was that Dean had apparently _married_ last night was still here, in the bed that Dean had been sleeping in.

“Dean?” a voice said, sounding a little curious and a little worried.  The voice was very familiar, almost as familiar as his own voice.

Dean turned, seeing a bleary, blue-eyed angel propping himself up in bed with one elbow.  Castiel smiled at him, tilting his head slightly.  Dean’s eyes dropped to Castiel’s left hand, seeing a matching gold band on his ring finger.

Dean and Castiel had gotten married, and Dean didn’t even remember it.

As though Castiel could read his mind, he sat up in bed suddenly and looked worried.  “Dean, are you okay?”

Dean swallowed, looking back down at the ring on his finger.  He and Castiel got _married_?  What happened last night?  Didn’t they have laws against people getting married who were too drunk to remember?  Well, actually Dean knew for a fact that he was really good at pretending he was sober when he was actually wasted, how else would he have slipped by Sam so many times in his life?

When Dean looked back up at Castiel, it was to see a crestfallen and defeated face.  “It can be nullified, Dean, I understand.”

Castiel’s voice was so broken that it made Dean’s stomach squirm.  He didn’t want Castiel to be sad, he just didn’t remember…

Castiel started to get out of the bed and Dean rushed toward him, ending up standing between Castiel’s knees.  Castiel looked up at him, wondering what Dean was doing.

Dean himself was wondering what he was doing.

This was one of the times in his life that he’d have to use his words, not his actions.  He knew that in his bones, even if all he wanted to do was grab Castiel…

No.  Words, Dean.

“I don’t want it nullified,” Dean said, surprising both himself and Castiel with his words.  He knew they were true, though.  “I’m not upset,” he continued.  “Well, actually I am kinda upset…” As he trailed off he saw the look of sadness cross Castiel’s face again and he rushed to make it go away.  “No, no, no!  Not upset that we got married, Cas.”  Now Castiel looked confused.  Dean ran a hand down his face to compose his thoughts.

“I’m upset because,” he swallowed, wondering if the words he was thinking were actually going to come out of his mouth this time.  “Because I wish I could _remember_.  I wish I could remember asking you to marry me – or maybe you asked me, I don’t know – and going to some courthouse on a whim, and saying ‘I do’.  Hell, I wish I could remember kissing you for the first time, Cas.”

Dean couldn’t meet Castiel’s eyes, he was too busy staring a hole in the corner of the bed.  He could feel the flush of shame and embarrassment creeping up his cheeks, and it only got worse as Castiel stood.

Dean was so close to the bed, standing between Castiel’s knees, that when Castiel got up their fronts were plastered together.  Castiel’s arm made its way around Dean’s waist (Dean’s very _naked_ waist because holy shit he was only wearing a towel as he poured his heart out to Castiel) and Castiel’s free hand turned Dean’s face toward his.

Dean looked into the blue eyes that he’d only let himself dream about and saw nothing but adoration there.  “I can help with that,” Castiel said simply before leaning in just that much further and pressing his lips to Dean’s.

The fog of Dean’s drunken night was lifted, the rest of his hangover disappeared, and memories flashed behind his eyes.  The two of them and Sam at that bar, Dean taking shot after shot.  Sam leaving, but Castiel and Dean stayed.  Dean starting to hit on Castiel, surprised when the angel reciprocated his flirtations, and then the spur-of-the-moment proposal that had felt so right. 

Yes, it had been Dean that asked, but there were no hesitations on Castiel’s part.  They went straight to the police station, where a judge was called and a simple ceremony followed.  Dean could have sworn that the deputy had eyed him funny, probably wondering if Dean was drunk, but Dean had played the drunk-in-love and happy-couple vibes up so much that they’d gotten away with it.

Dean remembered kissing Castiel before the judge and deputy, the chapped lips scraping perfectly against his then just as they were now.

And he’d never been happier.

He stepped back, breaking the kiss with Castiel as he mentally reviewed last night’s events.  Castiel watched him closely, obviously bracing himself for whatever Dean’s response was going to be.

“There’s just one thing…” Dean said, his thumb playing with the ring on his finger.  Now that he knew what it meant, he didn’t ever want to take it off.

“What is it, Dean?” Castiel asked.  Dean could tell he was nervous.

Well, his mind was made up, and hell – they were married.

“My drunk ass seems to have fallen asleep before we could consummate,” Dean answered with a Cheshire grin.

That was obviously _not_ what Castiel had been expecting, but he recovered quickly.  “You are correct,” he agreed, “we weren’t in this room for more than two minutes before you passed out on the bed.  I even had to take your shoes off and tuck you in.”

Dean felt bad about that, he really did.  But he was quite happy that he hadn’t forgotten something as important as his first time with Castiel.  _That_ was a memory he wanted to have as fresh as possible.

Dean closed the gap between them again, his hand raising to cup Castiel’s cheek.  “I think it’s about time we consummate, or they might try to take our rings back.”  Castiel’s lip quirked in an almost smile before Dean kissed him, much more enthusiastically than the first time.  Mouths opened immediately and tongues began to dance, almost as though they had been together for millennia.  Dean was just getting into it when he felt Castiel’s hands at the knot of his towel, untucking it and letting it fall.

Dean growled into Castiel’s mouth and he pushed forward, making Castiel fall onto the bed with Dean on top of him.  Castiel’s hands were grasping at Dean’s shoulder blades, trying to pull the man even closer to him.  Dean hoisted the two of them farther up the bed so that Castiel’s feet weren’t dangling without breaking even the kiss, not wanting to let his angel get away from him in this moment.

This is what he’d been wanting for so long, but he hadn’t ever let himself take it.

Thank Chuck for drunk Dean’s inhibitions.

Castiel’s pajamas were soft against Dean’s bare skin, and Dean lined his hips up with Castiel’s.  He was grateful to feel Castiel’s erection pressed against his own, a part of him still shocked that Castiel was letting this happen – was _wanting_ this to happen.  
Dean got one of his hands up Castiel’s shirt to feel the angel’s bare side, grasping at him as they kissed and rutted against each other.  It was too much, all of the emotion and heightened nerve endings – Dean felt like his body was on fire.

He felt like a fucking teenager with how quickly he was getting worked up.

Castiel grabbed at Dean’s ass, his hands guiding Dean in a slow, but rough grind.  They were panting in each other’s mouths, chasing after something they’d both wanted for far too long.  “Dean –“ Castiel gasped, his fingers surely pressing bruises into the meat of Dean’s ass as he gripped him hard.  Dean pulled back from the kiss to see Castiel’s eyes roll up, coming apart beneath him with pants of pleasure.

Fuck, Castiel coming was an image that Dean never wanted to forget.

A wet, sticky spot formed on Castiel’s pants between them and Dean rutted into it, the image of Castiel’s face and the feeling of spunk and a warm body below him sending Dean to his orgasm as well. 

When he came down from his high, Dean couldn’t believe they just came like teenagers.  He couldn’t help but laugh.

“What?” Castiel asked as Dean rolled to the side, his breaths slowing with his heart rate.

“If I’d known we’d get that worked up, that fast, we’d have done this a long time ago,” Dean said.  He looked over at Castiel, their shoulders touching.  “You should probably get out of those clothes, especially if we’re going to do this right.”

The corner of Castiel’s mouth quirked up in a smile.  “Dean, with you there’s no way anything could be wrong.”


End file.
